elderscrollsfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Элементная ярость
Описание thumb|left|200pxЭлементная ярость — это драконий крик, наделяющий персонажа «скоростью ветра», благодаря чему он быстрее наносит свои атаки. Чем больше слов крика выучено, тем быстрее скорость. При полностью изученном крике скорость атаки любым оружием увеличивается в 2 раза. Действие крика длится 15 секунд. Элементная ярость не распространяется на зачарованное оружие, даже если на оружие протагониста наложено всего одно зачарование и выучена способность «Дополнительный эффект». Также крик не действует с экипированным призванным оружием — крикнуть возможность есть, а эффекта никакого нет. Но, к сожалению, это самый забагованный крик, поэтому его лучше использовать в крайних случаях. Использование * Совместное использование с киркой увеличит скорость добычи руды. * Два оружия и этот крик являются эффективным решением многих проблем с любым противником. На первых уровнях для такой цели вполне подойдёт счастливый кинжал Вальдра, который считается незачарованным. Также не помешает знание перка «Двойной вихрь». Так как крик применяется только к оружию в правой руке, влияя, однако, на скорость боя с оружием в обеих руках, эффективно использовать левой рукой какое-нибудь парализующее оружие. * В версии игры LE с установленным Unofficial Skyrim Patch ''крик можно применить и к оружию в левой руке. * Если использовать кинжалы с выученными перками «Рывок» и «Двойной вихрь», то с помощью элементной ярости можно очень быстро перемещаться по Скайриму. «Рывок», позволяющий наносить критические удары во время спринта, и скорость кинжалов вместе с криком позволяют практически не останавливаясь двигаться сквозь толпы врагов. * С помощью этого крика можно повысить скорость медленного двуручного оружия, сохраняя урон, наносимый этим оружием. Баги * Оружие в правой руке может быть зачарованным и при этом эффект крика будет работать на два оружия. * Звуковой эффект сильного ветра, воспроизводимый во время крика, может стать непрекращающимся. Возможные решения: ** возврат к предыдущему сохранению; ** установка патча (патч убирает звук завывания ветра после крика); ** использование консольной команды (помогает только до следующей загрузки); ** повторное использование крика; ** использование посохов; ** трансформация в оборотня или вампира-лорда. * Когда экипированы два кинжала, крик может не повлиять на скорость атаки. * Опасно использовать крик на краю скал — скрытный добивающий врага удар может привести к тому, что герой сам упадёт с этих самых скал. * Иногда стена рядом со статуей Меридии не обучает слову. ** 'Решение 1:' используя быстрое путешествие, переместиться к Солитьюду. Затем сохраниться и загрузить только что созданное сохранение, а потом вернуться к статуе Меридии, введя в консоли . ** 'Решение 2:' Более эффективным методом изучения слова со стены рядом со статуей является перезагрузка Windows. ** 'Решение 3:' Бывает такое, что ни один из этих способов не помогает, поэтому впредь рекомендуется изучать слово при первом же посещении храма Меридии (хотя бы потому, что слово рядом с храмом является наиболее доступным, не нужно ни с кем расправляться: просто добраться и изучить слово, находящееся под открытым небом). Если всё же данная ошибка имела место быть, то нужно просто подождать. Баг является временным, и по прошествии какого-то времени (возможно одного игрового месяца, а возможно и трёх) крик на стене снова станет доступен для изучения. * Иногда эффект «скорости ветра» может остаться на оружии. Довакин может выучить этот эффект, сняв его с оружия на пентаграмме душ. При этом если нанести это зачарование на любое оружие, то появится звук ветра и визуальные эффекты, однако больше ничего не изменится. Независимо от мощности зачарования эти эффекты не пропадут, даже если убрать оружие в ножны, полностью деэкипировать или вообще выкинуть из инвентаря. * Существует баг, когда скорость атаки становится в 2 раза меньше изначальной скорости. * Если крикнуть во время использования незачарованного лука, и затем переключиться на любое другое оружие (даже зачарованное), то в результате временно на оружии или паре появится то же временное зачарование, но невидимое на оружии в инвентаре персонажа. Это можно заметить даже с криком только первого слова; посредственное увеличение атак становится, по крайней мере, в 2 раза больше каждую секунду. Перевод Стен Слов 300px |Драк1 = HET NOK FJOLDMOD BeiN-'''SU' WO PooK OL POGaaS NAU GOL OL OK KOPRaaN DREH NU KO GOLT |Анг1 = Here lies Fjoldmod Foul-'Air' who stank as much on earth as his body does now in (the) ground. |Рус1 = Здесь покоится Фйолмонд Скверный-'Воздух', который вонял на Земле так, как сейчас воняет его тело в земле. |Слово2 = GRah |Изо2 = GRah-стена слов.gif 300px |Драк2 = QETHSEGOL VahRUKIV KRIL THJODREK WO Dir ZOHUNGaaR KO GRah DO VITH OKaaZ |Анг2 = (This) stone commemorates (the) brave Thjodrek who died heroically in (the) battle of (the) Serpent Sea. |Рус2 = (Этот) камень в честь храброго Сйодрека, который героически погиб в битве на Змеином море. |Слово3 = DUN |Изо3 = DUN-стена слов.gif 300px |Драк3 = QETHSEGOL VahRUKIV PaaZ KULaaS YRSA WO ENSOSIN Pah DO TaaZOKaaN VOTH EK DUN ahRK BRii |Анг3 = (This) stone commemorates (the) fair Princess Yrsa who bewitched all of Tamriel with her grace and beauty. |Рус3 = (Этот) камень в честь прекрасной принцессы Ирсы, которая очаровала весь Тамриэль своей грацией и красотой.}} de:Elementare Raserei (Schrei) es:Furia elemental